Sea of Thieves Ch 1
by SaltyInk
Summary: Introduction of SoT main characters Duke and Samantha. Erotica. Should be MA rating. Strong language. Sex. Bondage.


Chapter 1Beginnings

Harken lads while I tell ye a tale of lovers past….

This be the tale of Samantha and Duke.

Samantha was a lovely girl; lithe of form with shining auburn hair that glowed as deep as the setting sun with curls as wild and free as her spirit. She had eyes as blue and brilliant as sapphires that were as deep as the ocean and often as turbulent too. She had an easy laugh, an even sharper wit and was brave as well as dauntless.

Samantha grew up on Lone Cove, a fair size island in the region known as Shores of Plenty. Her dad, Jon Morrow, was a Quarter Master on the Whydah, captained by Sam Bellamy. Samantha herself was named after Captain Bellamy, as he was her godfather, and was even christened from holy water placed in the ships bell. The rare times the galleon docked in port, she spent hours climbing the rigging, polishing the bell, standing at the helm pretending, and generally making a nuisance of herself to the sailors with her never ceasing questions.

The times her dad and godfather were out to sea were the loneliest for Samantha because she was stuck at home with her mom tending the small farm. They had pigs, chickens, a cow for milk and a small vegetable garden. How she dreaded hoeing the weeds from the gardens, which oddly enough was the chore her mother always seemed to need help with, especially when Samantha had been particularly trying. Then there were the trips twice a year to market.

Samantha lived for the biannual trips to Sanctuary Outpost. Oh the sights, smells, colors and menagerie of people. She would beg to accompany her dad as he turned in trinkets of gold and silver in exchange for coin. She enjoyed hearing him haggle with the clothier over new outfits for the family. Every Michaelmas they even purchased enough silk to make one new cloak for each member of the family that was presented during the Winter Solstice celebration. It was one such visit to the Outpost that she met Duke.

Samantha rounded the corner at a break neck pace for she had seen her mother exiting the Order of Souls tent turning her head tither and yon in search of her wayward daughter. At sixteen, Samantha, had no desire to have the witch with no eyes read her palm and cast bones to foretell her future. Samantha wanted to make her own path. She aspired to one day captain her own ship – even though superstition had it that a woman aboard was bad luck. Samantha knew, of course, that the foundation of that superstition is because men became distracted by lusting after women. Any distraction aboard a ship could equal catastrophe. Never the less, Samantha dreamed of feeling the wind whip through her hair and to feel the pitch and roll of a ship under her feet for longer than the short trips to Sanctuary. She wanted to see the world, not have some skull hording witch condemn her to a life of domesticity.

With skirts hiked and boots digging in the compact sand, she skirted the corner while looking over her shoulder to ensure her escape was undetected. Blind flight is rarely a smart decision and this time proved to be no different. She was abruptly halted in her get away by colliding with a solid mass. She staggered backwards dazed and was caught midfall by arms that engulfed her. Her addled brain registered that next to this man she felt slight and almost childish in stature.

She raised her eyes but was only granted the silhouette of the mountainish man as the sun haloed his black hair, giving it an almost blue hue. Bending her back over his massive forearms, craning her neck, and angling her head this way and that rendered no better view of his face. The adjustments however, did bring her thighs up against his in a most familiar way.

Duke immediately felt the warmth of this little waiflike beauty as she wiggled in his arms. He wasn't sure the intended purpose, but it sure accomplished arousing his lust. He knew the collision was going to happen as she bolted around the corner toward him, not watching where she was headed, but had not anticipated the impact it would have on him. He knew immediately he wanted her like he had wanted no other. As he studied her face, he wondered if her fiery hair was any indication of her passion; he was determined to find out.

"Oof...you can let me go now...I'm perfectly capable of standing without your assistance." she announced haughtily.

Her temper served only to ignite his lust further because now he was sure she would be passionate, a real live explosive barrel he had in his hands.

When he didn't even twitch a muscle toward letting her loose, Samantha decided to try a different tactic. Perhaps, he was slow. In her experience, most muscle bound oafs were strong but sluggish in the head.

"I thank you for your help, but it is okay for you to let go now." she said in a slow drawl, enunciating every word. Still he didn't turn loose, though he did adjust their stance enough so that they were closer to the corner and less likely to be noticed. She was thankful as it would reduce the risk of her mother spying her. The change of positions allowed her to see his face for the first time. She audibly gasped. This man was over the top attractive. He possessed large luminous brown eyes, but to call them brown was an understatement. They reminded her of the whiskey her dad and godfather would enjoy as the firelight reflected off the amber liquid in the tankards.

He was fresh from a vessel as he wasn't in long clothes. No doubt he was on his way to crack Jenny's tea cup in search of a hot bath, hot meal, and hot woman. She wondered why the thought of him rutting a common whore gave her pause. Was this jealousy? She had never experienced it before, but she certainly didn't like the way she felt thinking of him fucking anyone other than herself.

He interrupted her rumination by unwinding his arms from around her torso. She immediately felt the loss but it was short lived as she felt herself – not exactly pushed – but rather crowded up against the wall. He gave her a cheeky grin and introduced himself.

"Hi, the name's Duke. And ye be who girl?"

"I'm Samantha. Samantha Morrow. My dad is Jon Morrow of the Whydah. Thank you for your assistance, may I pass?" she stammered due to his closeness.

"Well now...seems I've found me a greater treasure on the land that any to be gained by the sea. Not sure I'm ready to pass up such a bountiful booty." He winked.

"Parley?" she responded with a cocked eyebrow and flutter of eyelashes.

"If _Parley _ye be wantin' - me terms be a kiss from ye I will have in exchange for me services of catching ye afore ye fell on yer arse."

She warred with herself internally. The rebel inside wanted to know how those full lips would feel pressed to hers but honest to goodness she was scared of the consequences if they were found out. Inclining her head to one side, she relented. "Aye, one kiss."

Duke could not believe the easy capitulation he gained from this beautiful woman. One kiss. One kiss meant he had one chance to make her want more. This would be no chaste kiss. He meant to inflame her desire.

Duke inched his body closer, slowly raised his hand and entangled his fingers in her coppery mane. He watched as her eyes widened and her nostrils flared. Oh yeah, she was passionate, of that he was sure. But he could also tell she was untried. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips back and forth across hers. And the moment he felt her relax, he simultaneously slipped his tongue between her lips and raised his knee to nuzzle the apex of her thighs. He heard her gasp just before he deepened the kiss.

He felt her nipples harden through the thin fabric of her summer gown and the heat of her pussy pressed against his leg. He could feel his cock grow hard at the thought of burying himself deep inside her tight little hole. She moaned in the back of her throat and he pushed the advantage. He allowed one hand to slip from her throat down to cup her breast. He felt the weight fill his hands and he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the pebbled nipple. Her response was immediate. She bucked against his leg.

Samantha had never been kissed. She had never even seen someone _kiss _the way Duke was kissing her. Her body felt fevered and she wanted...what she was yearning for she was unsure, but she knew she wanted it and somehow knew it would exhilarate her more than standing on the deck of a ship and that felt like flying. Her thighs trembled the way they did when she would run for long periods of time. She felt the heat and wetness pool in her most intimate of places. She arched against him, wanting more.

Duke was thrilled with her response, but knew if he withdrew the kiss would be at an end and thus she would be free to go. He was by no means ready for this encounter to end, so he repressed the consequences and pressed forward. He used the knee he had between her legs to push her open and stepped between her legs to press his hard dick against the heat of her pussy. He rotated his hips offering the friction both of them craved.

He wasn't satisfied. He needed to feel her wetness surround his cock. Continuing the kiss, he released her head completely and used the now freed hand to reach down and hitch up the skirt of her gown. God he wanted to feel that heat and wetness without the barrier of cloth. He felt the softness of her thighs as his fingers trailed the material up. And when he reached his destination, it was his turn to gasp. She had no bloomers on and she was bare to his touch. And touch he did. He softly traced the slit of her lips and slowly opened them with one finger. Hot wet juices dripped onto his finger. Duke found Samantha's clit and rubbed it. He swallowed the moans his fingers were eliciting from her.

He slid one finger inside and tested the tightness. So tight, so wet. His tongue and his finger in rhythm pumping in and out of her mouth and her pussy in unison. She became so wet, Duke could hear the slushy sounds of her arousal and feel the wetness drip past his wrist to fall to the sandy soil beneath them. Harder and faster he pumped until he could feel her walls starting to spasm around his finger. Only then did he break the kiss.

While Samantha was riding out her climax on Duke's finger, he stopped ravishing her mouth and she felt him pull the bodice of her gown down to replace his thumb with his tongue. The sensation so foreign and the moment she felt his teeth scrape across her sensitive flesh she came again.

Duke knew he had to move them NOW. He picked her up and turned before she could utter a protest. He took her to the room he had rented in the upper rooms of the tavern via the back outside stairwell. He wanted to leap for joy when they made it inside the room and to the bed undetected. He laid her down and marveled. Fuck she was even more beautiful with her hair mussed, lips swollen from his kiss and languid from her climax.

He laid down beside her and kissed her again. She didn't protest as he expected, but instead wrapped her hand around his neck and rolled her body over to meet his. Duke was elated by her response.

Samantha knew that what she was doing was against the morals of her parents, but she didn't care. The sensations were the most deliciously wicked thing she had felt in her life and she wanted more. She arched her back to rub her nipples against the barrel like chest of this man...Duke. Mmm his chest, she decided she wanted to explore that area. She pulled her hand from his hair and rested it against his heart hesitantly. Duke placed his hand over hers and moved it around his chest to encourage her.

While Samantha explored the contents of his chest, Duke untied the laces of her gown and pulled it down until both her perky breasts sprang free. He wanted to drown in those blue eyes that were so dark with passion now. He lowered his head and took one breast in his mouth and sucked, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue. Samantha writhed in pleasurable response. She felt the desire building and now that she knew how good it felt, she wanted it.

Samantha moaned and instinctually raised her leg to drape it over Duke's hips. She could feel his hardness and it increased her own arousal. Duke rolled from the bed, pulling Samantha with him until they stood beside the bed. He assisted her with removing her arms from the sleeves and watched as the gown slithered down her body to pool at her feet. He was enthralled with the sight of her in all her natural glory. The thatch of hair between her legs just as red as that atop her head and he had a brief thought about that saying of red on the head, fire in the bed.

Samantha felt no shyness at being completely nude in front of Duke. She wanted to see him as well, so she brazenly reached out to untie the rope holding his chausses up. He assisted her efforts by pushing the material over his hips and down his legs. When his cock sprang free, Samantha tentatively reached out and wrapped her hand around him. She could feel a sticky liquid at the tip and gently rubbed it with her thumb. She noticed that this caused Duke to roll his head back and grunt his approval. Emboldened, she stroked his cock, admiring the way it would jerk with each brush of her fingers.

As much as Duke was enjoying the ministrations of her fingers along his cock, he longed to bury himself to the hilt in that tight pussy. He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed causing her to giggle as she bounced with her breasts jiggling enticingly. He climbed in bed with her and half on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs so he could rub his thigh along her slit and his cock on her hip. Duke pushed the hair from her face and kissed her deeply, delving his tongue in the recesses of her mouth over and over.

Duke gently massaged her breast while he ravaged her mouth, alternating between rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gently sliding his knuckles across the sensitive nub. He enjoyed the mewling sounds she was making in the back of her throat and thought how good it would feel to experience them while she sucked his dick. He used his leg to pull hers even more open and cupped her sex with his hand, thrumming his finger over her outer labia. Slowly her spread her labia open, gliding one finger through the slick folds. He added a second finger and spread her labia wide, allowing the cool air to wash across her slick skin. He gently pet at her swollen clit and laughed aloud when she jerked her head back abruptly ending their kiss so she could gasp for air.

He took the opportunity to maneuver lower in the bed so he could taste the juices now flowing freely. Duke wasn't gentle, he latched onto her clit sucking hard and fast. Samantha arched off the bed and he drove two fingers inside her all the way to the knuckle. He curled his fingers and massaged the spongy g-spot. Her climax was instantaneous. She screamed and he had to cover her mouth with his hand to avoid others from interfering under the assumption he was inflicting pain. As her muscles slowed in their contractions, Duke lapped leisurely at her sopping wet cunt, every so often flicking his tongue across her clit causing small ripples of climax to continue.

As she floated back down, Duke positioned himself over her and slide the tip of his dick up and down to lubricate himself. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and paused long enough for Samantha to open her eyes in wonder at the hesitation. As their gaze locked, Duke drove his hard cock into her pussy all the way to the hilt. He broke her hymen in that one swift motion.

"Are ye alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Samantha merely nodded slowly. Duke began to undulate his hips while watching for signs of distress in her facial expressions. When he saw none, he increased his tempo. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the soft suction noise made from the wetness of her cunt. God how good it felt to be enveloped in her warmth, to feel her soft nether lips suck his cock as he withdrew, to feel her open back up as he thrust inside her. He knew he wouldn't last much longer because it was just too good. He felt his balls began to draw up in anticipation of blowing his load.

Duke threw one of her legs over his shoulder and placed his palm on her belly so he could use his thumb to stroke her clit. He wanted to have her climax again. When he began to feel the spasm of her muscles as her climax overtook her, he drove even faster until he felt his cum leaving his cock and filling her. He slowly withdrew and placed her foot back down on the bed. As he knelt between her legs and watched small amounts of his own semen leak from her, he placed his hands on her thighs and used his thumbs to pull her labia even further open. He watched as her clit continued small little spasms and felt contentment at having been the first to claim her.


End file.
